


A Winning Plan

by Perkyandproud



Series: Plan and Distraction [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After corresponding for over a century, Orophin and Erestor meet face to face for the first time...after distracting Haldir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winning Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mirfain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Mirfain).



> Requested: New love, first time for one of the pair, logistics of long distance relationship, interference from Haldir, romance, competition with a bet. No incest, rape, or death.
> 
> Beta by: DapperScavenger

A Winning Plan

Erestor straightened the bed covers again, looking over the room with a critical eye. Were the flowers too much? The pots lined the window sills in a riot of colors, but then he had said he liked color...perhaps they were too much. Erestor gathered up an armful of pots and placed them out on the balcony.

As he returned to the room, now worrying if the room was light and airy enough for an ellon used to a talan, a horn sounded outside, announcing the arrival of the party from Lothlorien. "He is here."

Erestor took a couple of breaths to calm himself before racing, in a dignified manner befitting Elrond's Chief Councilor, for the front entrance.

They had been corresponding for well over a century now, ever since the Galadhrim had written in regards to some of Glorfindel's particulars, in order to settle a bet. Erestor was quite looking forward to meeting him face to face for the first time. _I do hope I do not make a fool of myself,_ Erestor mused. _He did say that some found it difficult to differentiate between he and his brothers at first!_

He walked up to where Elrond and a heavily pregnant Celebrían stood waiting. He exchanged a companionable nod with Glorfindel _thirty five inch inseam, seventeen inch bicep_ and saw the first of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien's entourage ride into the courtyard.

There were a few moments of hustle and bustle as the party entered, dismounted and arranged themselves for the official greetings of the Lord and Lady of Imladris to their guests. In the middle of it all Erestor spotted the three Lorien brothers hovering protectively, yet unobtrusively, behind their Lord and Lady. _They do not look as similar as I feared. Once I find out which he is I am quite certain I will be able to keep them straight._

Elrond could easily, and had on more than one occasion, stretch the welcome ceremony out to an hour or more. Popular rumor had it that the more he liked you, the shorter the ceremony. Popular rumor was...not incorrect; while Erestor knew Elrond was fond of his wife's parents, the councilor suspected the brevity of today's welcome had more to do with Elrond's desire to get his very pregnant wife back inside quickly.

The introductions were perfunctory, but thorough enough for Erestor to learn which brother was which. _Haldir is the one with the suspicious eyes. Glorfindel will not like that; he prefers to be the one suspicious of everything!_ Rumil was the slightest of the three and was trying hard not to gape in wonderment at Imladris' unique architecture; it being half waterfall. Which left Orophin...who had not moved his eyes from Erestor since they were introduced.

"Glorfindel," Erestor whispered. "Would you do me a favor?"

His blond friend considered him out of the corner of his eye. "You are going to ask me to distract Haldir, yes?"

"Actually, I would like you to distract Rumil. Haldir will distract himself." Erestor smiled at Glorfindel as the reborn elf rolled his eyes.

"Very well," came the soft reply. "Fortunately for you he is very attractive."

"Yes," Erestor agreed, his eyes not leaving Orophin. "Very."

***

Erestor followed along at a discreet distance as the three brothers were shown to their respective rooms. As expected Haldir protested vehemently at finding each was not only being given a separate room, but that those rooms were not near one another. Rumil and Orophin made placating noises...but their own protests were notably absent.

Eventually Haldir stopped his protests as his brothers were not backing him up, but Erestor was fairly certain the senior warden was by no means giving in. As the house staff showed Rumil to his room it seemed that the two younger Lorien brothers agreed with this assessment.

"You know he will find some way to get the room assignments changed so we are all three housed together," Rumil said with a sigh.

Orophin touched his hand to his breast, causing the paper stored there to crinkle slightly. "I have no intention of seeing Haldir outside of meals while we are here. However, if you..."

"No, no," interrupted Rumil. "But when have our wishes ever mattered? He will get his way."

_Not as long as I control the room assignments,_ thought Erestor.

Orophin seemed to also have his doubts. "Perhaps you would care to place our usual wager on that?" he asked.

Rumil considered that for a moment, then shrugged. "I win either way, so certainly! In the remote chance you win, I will be out a quiver of arrows...but I will not have to listen to you and Haldir snore!"

Orophin left his younger brother then and followed the staff around to his own room, which Erestor had especially picked out for him.

****

After the staff had left, Erestor knocked on Orophin's door.

"So soon?" came the plaintive cry as the Silvan opened the door. "Oh! You are not Haldir!"

"No," Erestor agreed. "I am Erestor. I believe we have been exchanging letters."

Orophin touched the papers at his breast again. "Yes. Please, come in!" He moved aside to allow the older ellon entrance.

"I do hope your room is to your liking," Erestor said.

"Yes. I like the openness and all the plants," Orophin said. He laughed. "We have been corresponding for quite some time, I feel as though I know you very well and yet...I am rather nervous meeting you face to face for the first time."

Erestor spread his hands out. "What may I do to make you feel more at ease?"

"Kiss me?" Orophin suggested.

Erestor's brows rose. "I-I...see. Is that not...?" He paused and licked his lips. "Would you not like to..."

Orophin blushed. "I apologize. It is just that...you made certain statements...promises...in your letters...and we will only be here a couple of months..." His one hand was clenched at his breast over his heart, the other flexing and releasing at his side. "Plus there is my dear overprotective older brother to consider."

Erestor stepped forward and ran his hand down the silver blond braids of the elf he had come to care deeply about over the course of their correspondence. "I have...taken steps to neutralize your brother. I hope you do not mind?"

"N...uhm, how?" Orophin asked. He leaned just a bit into the caress.

"I have asked a trusted friend to...pay special attention to Rumil," Erestor explained. He let his hand drift down to stroke the Silvan's back.

"Rumil?" Orophin frowned. "But it is Haldir that...will be following them around. You are brilliant."

It was Erestor's turn to blush. "More...well motivated. How may I spend time with you if..."

A knock interrupted them. "Orophin! It is time for dinner!"

"Haldir," Orophin gasped. "He..."

Erestor kissed him quickly, gently, on the lips and made for the open balcony doors. "I will meet you back here an hour after we adjourn to the Hall of Fire!"

The dark haired elf leapt to the rail then across the short distance to the next and whisked inside. He would tell the beautiful Galadhrim later that their rooms were adjacent.

***

Erestor's plan to distract Haldir worked perfectly and more quickly than he had predicted. Glorfindel was his usual charming self and allowed the awe-struck youngest Lorien brother to follow along as he made the rounds, acquainting himself with the visiting Galadhrim and making sure they were meshing well with his own warriors. Haldir was doing the same, as Erestor thought he would, but it was obvious he was also keeping a close eye on his baby brother.

Erestor made his excuses to his lord and lady, pleading a long day getting everything ready, which was the truth, and saying he intended to retire early to bed, again, the truth. Elrond, the kind, sensitive and insightful lord he was, told him to take the next morning off so that he might, "get more...rest." Erestor thanked him and left the Hall, moving serenely yet quickly back to his quarters.

Once there he shed his ornate outer robes and gathered up the basket of items he had collected there earlier. A long step later and he was back on Orophin's balcony. He set out the items he had brought to make this night special for Orophin: a red rose, donated by its bush; a bottle of young wine, robust but with good flavor; glasses; candles, quickly lit; and a jar of oil for the bedside table. The other jar, containing healing cream, he stashed inside the table drawer. He turned back the bed linens then sat down on one of the chairs by the opened wine and waited for Orophin.

He did not have long to wait. Scarcely two minutes had passed before Orophin, alone, entered the room. "Oh," came his surprised gasp. "Erestor?"

"Here." Erestor rose and went to Orophin offering him a glass of the wine. "Come, make yourself comfortable." He had a sudden thought and stopped short of giving Orophin the glass. "You _are_ still..."

"Interested?" Orophin took the glass from him. "Willing?" He drained the contents in one long swallow. "Eager?" He set the empty glass down and pressed against Erestor. "Yes."

Erestor smiled and put his own drink down. "Oh good," he said. He cupped Orophin's head and kissed him lightly, repeatedly.

After more than a few minutes in which the kisses slowed and deepened, Orophin broke away to catch his breath. Erestor, having more experience in such things, was not winded at all. Orophin bit his lip. "Your letters...the things you described..."

"Yes," Erestor prompted after a moment.

"Are you truly going to spend an hour just to prepare and stretch me?" the Silvan asked.

Erestor's eyes gleamed in the candlelight. "I might. I would not want to hurt you, this being your first time."

Orophin glanced down then back up at him. "Every time one of your letters arrived...my groin protection would not fit for at least a week."

The dark haired ellon stroked Orophin's back. "I would apologize...but I am not in the least bit sorry."

The silver blond did not smile. He kissed Erestor again. "Please...I have wanted you for so long..."

As much as Erestor wanted to lose himself in that kiss he could not ignore that plea. Their correspondence courtship had been long and frustrating for him as well. He stepped back slowly, drawing Orophin toward the bed.

Once there Erestor turned them so that Orophin's back was to the bed. He eased Orophin down to sit on the edge and, mouths never breaking contact, began to undress the Galadhrim.

Orophin caught on quickly and started to help, kicking off his house shoes, unlacing his leggings and squirming out of his tunic. Erestor had to step back to laugh.

"You seem eager," he explained to the confused Silvan. "It is not quite the slow seduction I had planned."

Orophin shimmied out of his leggings and scooted back onto the bed, his penis rising stiffly from its nest of silver hair. "You have seduced me with your words for over a century, dear Erestor." He lay back against the headboard and let his knees fall open. "I am completely yours."

Erestor felt his pulse race. This beautiful, intelligent, wise, witty and wonderful ellon...his suddenly clumsy fingers struggled with his under tunic. As soon as it was off however he followed his lover onto the bed.

He knelt between Orophin's legs, then leaned forward, pressing their bodies together, to kiss him again.

Orophin kept moving, his hands roaming over Erestor's back and flanks, his legs rubbing along Erestor's calves and his groin grinding against Erestor's.

The noises he made were as music to Erestor, so the dark haired ellon broke off the kiss to lick and suck Orophin's left ear.

"Oh...ye...yes...oh...Er...oh...ah...." Pure music.

Erestor rose up slightly to shift position and wet his fingers in the open jar of oil. He turned his attentions to Orophin's right ear as his own right hand slipped down between the Silvan's thighs and his fingers massaged the tight ring of muscles found there.

Orophin's moans and gasps only grew louder as he finally pressed one finger into his lover's body. "Oh! Oh...oh...mm...Erestor...ah...yes..."

His lover's hips would not, could not, remain still as Erestor carefully stretched Orophin. As sensitized as the silver blond was, Erestor dared not press much against that special spot inside, lest his orgasm hit too soon.

Orophin was panting and his hands, strong from centuries of bow work, gripped Erestor's arms tightly by the time he judged them both ready. Erestor oiled his own erection and pressed slowly into Orophin's body, not stopping until the head of his penis was past that tight ring. Then he paused for a long moment to let Orophin adjust.

"Oh! Oh..." Orophin's air came in gasps at first, then calmed back to panting. "More..."

Gladly Erestor complied. Sliding deeper into that tight heat felt so good... When he was in as deep as he could go he withdrew slightly; Orophin whimpered a small protest. "Sh..." Erestor soothed, sliding in again.

"Oh...yes..." Orophin quickly understood the plan and moved his hips in opposition to Erestor's. "Oh...oh..."

_Now_ Erestor aimed for Orophin's sweet spot. He knew the pleasures of Orophin's body would wring his own orgasm from him far too soon and he wanted his new lover to come with him.

Soon every thrust set jolts of pleasure racing through Orophin; Erestor could hear it in his voice and feel it in the way the Galadhrim's body gripped his own. He moved his oil slicked right hand between their bodies and stroked Orophin's penis. It only took the once.

"Ah!" Orophin cried out. The waves of his pleasure milked Erestor's own orgasm from him. He muffled his own cries of ecstasy in the crook of Orophin's neck.

 

It took a few minutes for the two ellyn to stop twitching and their heart beats to return to normal. Erestor kissed Orophin sweetly as he carefully pulled out of him.

Orophin protested when he then sat up.

"One moment, melethron," Erestor said. "I need to make sure I have not hurt you."

"Very well then," Orophin agreed. He spread his legs wider so Erestor could reach down and touch his stretched opening.

Erestor took some of the salve he had put in the drawer earlier and used it as lubricant as he checked Orophin for tears. "I do not see any blood," he told his silver haired lover.

Orophin smiled sleepily up at him. "That feels very soothing."

"Just something to make you recover faster," Erestor said. He wiped his fingers off, then Orophin's chest and stomach, before laying down next to him and pulling the covers over them both.

"Does that mean we can do this again tomorrow?" Orophin asked, snuggling against him.

"That is the hope," Erestor replied. He drifted off to sleep holding Orophin tight.

****

A week later, having spent as much time as possible in each other's arms and paying no mind to Orophin's brothers, Rumil approached them where they sat at lunch.

"Here." He handed Orophin a quiver of beautifully fletched arrows.

Orophin frowned. "What...the bet. But..."

Rumil flung himself into the seat opposite his brother. "This morning, after having been hounded by and disapproved at all week, I went to Haldir at breakfast and told him, 'fine, I will ask to be roomed with you if it will make you feel better.'" He paused, cocking his head at Orophin. "Do you know what he said?"

Erestor put the wager together with his friend Glorfindel's...extremely glowy state at that morning's meeting and coughed into his fist to cover his sudden grin.

At Orophin's mystified head shake Rumil sat back in his chair. "First he looked...nonplused. Then," he leaned forward, "he said, 'No, no, that is all right, I have changed my mind.' _Our_ brother!"

Orophin's eyes were as wide as small plates. "He said what?"

"Exactly!" Rumil finally noticed Erestor's coughing fit. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"I am...fine," Erestor said, catching his breath. "I believe your brother has...made a new friend."

The two brothers looked confused for a moment.

"A...friend?" Rumil asked.

"What kind of friend...oh," Orophin said. "The kind he would prefer as a roommate to his brothers."

Rumil's eyes grew wider than Orophin's had. "He...!" He sat back again. "You really think so?"

Erestor watched as the ellon they were speaking of walked in just then with Glorfindel. Haldir spotted his brothers and started toward them. Glorfindel's glow dimmed as he followed. "I think you are about to find out."

"Orophin, Rumil, I..." Haldir paused. "Your pardon, Lord Erestor, may I have a private moment with my brothers?"

Erestor reached out and took Orophin's hand. "I think if this concerns Glorfindel than I shall stay as well."

"Glorfindel is..." Haldir drifted to a stop seeing Erestor and Orophin's fingers entwine.

Rumil sighed. "I am the only virgin left at this table, yes?"

Orophin...and Glorfindel both blushed. Haldir glared at Erestor who gazed calmly back at him. "Yes," Erestor said sadly. "Which also means you are the only one who will not be parting from your lover when you return to Lothlorien."

Rumil looked at his brothers, then Glorfindel whose glow was quite muted, then back to Erestor, all of whom looked suddenly sad. He nodded once. "Then do not worry about me, or about your duties to our lord and lady. I will attend to them. Go, take care of each other." He stood up and grabbed an apple off the table. "If you are not at dinner I will make your excuses."

Erestor watched the youngest Lorien brother stride from the dining hall. "That is a very special ellon," he said.

"Very," Haldir agreed with a smile. "Though he forgot his quiver."

"Actually," Orophin said as he stood up and tugged his lover to his feet. "Those belong to Erestor. They were...a gift."

Haldir's eyebrows rose. "He must really like you then. My brothers do not often willingly share their arrows."

Glorfindel, now glowing brightly again, smiled at Erestor. "Try not to bring that up at the archery range, my friend. Your students already think you a maia of Oromë."

The eldest Lorien brother tilted his head at this. "You are the archery instructor? Oh! I would like..."

Orophin stepped between them. "Mine!" He pointed at Glorfindel. "Yours! Go away!"

 

Erestor pulled Orophin in for a kiss as soon as they were in private again. "I see possessiveness is a family trait."

Orophin looked at him. "If I do not share my arrows..."

The rest of the conversation was lost....

Fin


End file.
